clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Jam 2008
playing the tambourine.]] The Music Jam 2008 was a party in Club Penguin. The Club Penguin Band was playing on the Iceberg. The Music Jam '08 was from July 25, 2008 to August 5, 2008. It was originally scheduled to end on July 30 but it was extended. The free items in the party were a Music Jam T-shirt from the T-Shirt Shop, which you could receive at the Plaza, and a pair of maracas, which could be received at the Cove. There were also some shirts themed with the different music stages available for members to buy at the Snow Forts, along with a VIP backstage pass (members only) which you could wear around your neck. The backstage pass was required to get into the temporary room, Back Stage, which was located through the main stage decorated at the Dock, although penguins didn't have to wear the pass to get in, just owning a pass was good enough. Each day, the main stage would change to a different style of music, such as classical or pop. Another decorated room was the Mine, with a giant set of musical icicles that worked in a similar way to that of a xylophone.If you hovered over the icicle with your mouse cursor you heard a muscial note. Also, many of Gary the Gadget Guy's new musical inventions were released for the party, such as the Music Maker 3000 at the Dojo and the giant Floor Piano 3000 at the Pool. Stages Many themed stages were set up: *The Penguin Band concert at the Iceberg. *The main stage at the Dock; *The Orca-Straw at the Ski Village; *The Rock Rink at the Ice Rink; *The Bubble Pop stage at the Beach; *The Sparkle stage in the Lighthouse; *The Best of the West stage at the Forest; *A tropical island stage at the Cove. Other musical stages included: *The open mic Coffee Shop; *The music video recording room stage in the Dance Lounge; *The rock hall of fame stage in the Pizza Parlor. Music *Pizza Parlor *Coffee Shop *Main Music *Beach *Lighthouse *Cove *Iceberg *Forest *Snow Forts/Ice Rink *Mine *Ski Village Trivia *The Club Penguin Band played in the Iceberg. Many penguins were confused why the Iceberg did not tip. They took a break during the Club Penguin Down Time. *A Snow Cat crashed through the wall of the Pizza Parlor. *There was a rumour going around that there was a secret Ninja Guitar is the Dojo. This is not true. *Because of the Back Stage, many non-member penguins complained. *Interestingly, the Dance Lounge had a secret. If you clicked the green lever you could change the background, and the music notes in one background were taken from the music in Hydro-Hopper (Screenhog said this in an official blog post). * It came back in 2009. *During the party, the applause button was added to the right of the chat bar, and every time you clicked it, an applause sound would come up. *DJ3K was released during this party. *The name of the party is the Music Jam, so they had a jar of jam with the Music Jam 2008 symbol on it. *In the Lighthouse, there was a banner that said "Viva Club Penguin". This could have come from Coldplay's album "Viva la vida" which was released just a few weeks before. Gallery of Music Jam Pictures Image:Musicjamberg.png|Music Jam 2008 - Iceberg Image:Music Jam Cove.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Cove Image:Music Jam Forest.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Forest Image:Music Jam Plaza.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Plaza Image:Music Jam Pizza Parlor.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Pizza Parlor Image:Music Jam Snow Forts.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Snow Forts Image:Music Jam Ice Rink.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Ice Rink Image:Music Jam Town.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Town Image:Music Jam Coffee Shop.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Coffee Shop Image:Music Jam Night Club.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Night Club Image:Music Jam Lounge.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Dance Lounge Image:Music Jam Themed Dock.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Dock Image:Music Jam Beach.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Beach Image:Music Jam Lighthouse.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Lighthouse Image:Music Jam Ski Village.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Ski Village Image:Music Jam Mine.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Mine Image:Music Jam Cave Pool.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Pool Image:Music Jam Dojo.PNG|Music Jam 2008 - Dojo Image:Party-6.png|Music Jam 2008 - The Party See also *Music Jam 2009 Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin